30 Days Drabble Challenge
by Laucius
Summary: A series of drabbles for the 30 Days Drabble Challenge. Will be centered around Second Player Italy. Genre may varies from time to time. Rated T for safety.
1. Summer - 2p Italy x 1p Japan

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: First Day  
Theme: Summer**  
**Pairing: 2p!Italy x 1p!Japan**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 703 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano whispered a curse as he swung the fan he had grabbed earlier, the hot weather taking over the atmosphere around him. He didn't know it was _this_ hot in Japan. He didn't expected it. At all. However, he tried to erase whatever was in his mind, trying to focus on the heat and the fan. The man was wearing a red _yukata_ Kiku gave him earlier, and Luciano must say, it's rather comfortable wearing it. He waited for Kiku to come back from God-knows-where as he mumbled something, "I can't stand this heat-" He cursed once again, before letting out a long, soft sigh. "I want to—"

"You want to what, Luciano-_san_?" Before Luciano even finished his sentence, a soft voice interrupted him, making Luciano quickly took a glance at the source of the voice. A black-haired man was standing there, wearing a blue _yukata_ that matched his brown eyes with a wooden tray in his hands, which have two glasses on it. A small smile was carven onto his face, making Luciano fell into silence. "Anyways, here is your _mugicha_." Kiku said, placing the tray beside the redheaded man. Afterwards, Kiku sat beside Luciano, taking one of the glasses before taking a sip of the _glassicha_ he had made.

All the Italian could do was to sit down, staring at the other glass that he haven't touched—yet. He decided to take it, smelling the scent of the _mugicha _in it. He took a sip of it, the sweetness flavor of the sugar mixed with the coldness of the ice in it filling his throat as it flew down to his stomach. Kiku asked him about how it was, and Luciano quickly explained with a compliment. "It was great. You did a good job." He smiled a bit, making the other feeling more relieved—curing his nervousness before. "But really, Kiku—summer in your place is so _hot_." He groaned quietly, receiving a small laugh from the Japanese man beside him as an answer.

"You must've been not familiar with hot weather, aren't you, Luciano-_san_?" Kiku asked. "It's rather surprising." He put the glass back again onto its previous place, relaxing a bit as he felt the warm breeze of the wind from outside his house, making his slightly long hair moving a bit here and there. "Well, everyone do have their own opinions and experiences." He continued.

Nodding a bit, the redhead followed the other's action—placing the glass on the tray. However, he didn't stare back again to the outside, but instead, he placed his hands in Kiku's forehead, patting him a bit as if he was praising him for doing something good. His actions made Kiku somewhat confused. The Japanese's pair of brown eyes were widened in surprise. He didn't expected what came next—

Luciano kissed him on his forehead.

Kiku's face was flushed red, maybe even more redder than Lovino's tomatoes. He quickly get away, touching his forehead as he tried to calm down. He could've asked what was that for, but he decided to keep his mouth shut instead. And with surprise, the other mumbled under his breath, "Take that as a thank you." Luciano's tone was somewhat calm yet cold, confusing the black-haired man even more. "_Fratello_ used to do that to me when we're little to express his gratidute." He continued.

Followed by a nod by Kiku, the Japanese man replied nervously. "I-I see." He was somehow relieved yet disappointed from the reason Luciano did… _that_ earlier. He don't know why, but, he only did. 'Sometimes you don't need a reason to feel something, eh?' He questioned himself. However, the thought was interrupted by the line that was coming out of the Italian's mouth, a surprising one, to be exact.

"Say, Kiku… Let's watch fireworks tonight, _sì_?"

Another slight smile was carven onto Kiku's face as he replied, "With pleasure." Kiku's eyes were closed for a brief few seconds, before his eyelids fluttered open once again. "You never failed to make me surprised, Luciano-_san_." He continued. A small, soft laugh from the other's mouth was his answer, followed with another whisper,

"I can't help it. Summer here might be hot, but it's amazing."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, **please** no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	2. Beginning - 1p Prussia x 2p Italy

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Second Day**  
** Theme: Beginning**  
**Pairing: 1p!Prussia x 2p!Italy**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 969 words**

**Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia**

Quite frankly, Luciano never thought such a simple conversation can change his entire life.

With such a simple "yo" and a few insults he had thrown, this shouldn't happen… right?

The question rang and rang inside his ears, as his heartbeat raced when he looked at _him_.

It was a white-haired, cheerful boy. His optimism was one of the things Luciano truly dislikes about. However, he can't hate him. He truly can't. The way he smiled—the way he grinned—it- it was charming. Luciano couldn't even explain it in words, although he is a famous young poeter known by his word-playing. He tightly grabbed his pen as he gritted his teeth, possibly biting his lower lip in nervousness. He stared at the paper in front of him, which had some words written on it. The redhead placed the pen beside the book on the table—fully aware that he can't continue his poem with such heavy shoulders. He know he shouldn't over-thinking because it might stress him, but—but he couldn't help himself. Luciano took a glance at _that_ person—the person he was so crazy about—Gilbert Beilschmidt in his natural habitat with his two friends, whom the class called as "The Bad Touch Trio". A faint blush was painted on Luciano's face, and his cheek became redder and redder upon the other returned his gaze. Moreover—smiling at him

'No—No. Calm yourself down, Luciano Vargas.'He thought, keeping on pushing himself in his mind. 'You mustn't drink this toxic. It's dangerous.'

However, he couldn't deny the reality no matter how much he tried to. He could feel his heart melting as his face burned greatly. He looked away, avoiding the ruby eyes that were locked in his face earlier. Luciano took a long, deep breath in attempt to calm himself down. Although, he still can feel the butterflies flying in his stomach—it was a weird feeling. At least it is for him. He decided to stood up, quickly leaving the classroom and leaving behind his property. He was sure he passed _him_, though. It doesn't make him calm down—it makes it _worse_. Luciano quickly brushed off any thoughts involving Gilbert, all he wanted was peace right now.

=O0o..o0O=

Luciano sat down on a bench at the school garden, taking a few deep breath as he gripped his chest. His heart was still beating loudly, however his face aren't as red as before. The male let out a relieved soft sigh after a few minutes. He could've relaxed himself more as he positioned himself like a ball on the bench, but he couldn't. A familiar voice interrupted him from doing so, and it made him jump in surprise. "Hey, Luci!" A strong German accent can be heard very clearly, and from that, Luciano was obvious about who it was. Before he could even open his motuh, the voice once again interrupted him, "You seem to be running away from me these days. What's the matter?" He questioned bluntly.

"I- Uhh… Nothing." Of course it was a blatant lie he had said, but he truly hopes the other didn't notice it. Maybe… he's stupid for hoping so.

"Lies." Gilbert says. A small frown was carven on his face, however it didn't stop Luciano from denying the truth.

"It- It's not." The redhead rejected as he tried to escape.

"It is." All the albino could do was to grab the other's arms tightly, not allowing him to go. "Don't go. I know something bothers you. You want to tell me something, right?" His face turned serious for once as he furrowed his eyebrows, leaving Luciano astounded. Both of them fell into an awkward silence, before Luciano decided to open his mouth, murmuring a "fine" under his breath. He glared at the other, leaving Gilbert confused for a minute.

"If I tell you what I've been holding for so long, would you _oh-so-kindly_ leave me alone?" The words that had came from his lips were a surprise for Gilbert. Luciano clicked his tongue as he continued, "Fine. I'll take that as a yes."

"I… How should I say this? Well—I've been in love these past few weeks." After a brief few moment of silence, Luciano finally explained. "They and I met from this school, in the same classroom." He looked down, trying to hide his flushed face. "I often throw insults to them, but they never took it seriously. Of course I didn't really meant those insults, though."

"Whenever I see them, I got butterflies in my stomach. My desire to touch them is unbearable. I wanted to keep them close to me—I don't want to let go of them."

"But eventually, I've figured out it was me who have been running away from them. I am fooling myself."

"And you know what's worse? That person is _you_…"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Gilbert fell into silence. It's him? Really? A train of thoughts came into his mind. He could've thinked that it was a lie, but he himself should've known the best that he didn't lying… right? Unconsciously, Gilbert had loosen his grip on Luciano's arms, eventually letting go of them. His hands moved to Luciano's cheek, as he leaned in to the other's face. Closer and closer, until both of their lips met eachother as they closed their eyes. After a few minutes staying in the same position, they finally let go of their lips. Luciano's face was flushed red, and so is Gilbert's—although not as red as Luciano's is. The redhead smiled a bit as he muttered under his breath, "I'll take that as a yes."

_Maybe I shouldn't be careless at that time…_

_As this wasn't a beginning of a good ending,_

_It was a beginning of a despair—a bad ending._

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, **please** no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	3. Outside - 2p Italy

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_On the side note, this might be the history how my Luciano met his Siberian Husky, if you know my Luciano roleplaying account in Facebook ouo_

**Day: Third Day**  
**Theme: Outside**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 805 words**

**Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia**

_Being outside is one of the things Luciano dislikes._

_The people outside, the heat… Luciano truly hates them with passion._

_But today, he has no choice but to go outside—no matter how much he dislikes it._

_His fridge is now empty, and he had to go to the supermarket today._

Luciano nodded a bit before pulling out his wallet, giving the cashier 5,000 ITL. The cashier smiled at him, before giving him the stuff he had bought and his change money. The redhead walked to the exit, opening the door, stepping outside the shop. A gentle breeze of wind greeted him as he existed the building. He stopped for a second, watching the crowd of around him. Snow was starting to disappear, and flowers were starting to bloom. Maybe everyone was being all happy and such, welcoming the spring with open arms—but Luciano is an exception.

He was kind of sad that the winter must go, he missed all those snow and coldness. However, he must let it go, huh? The question slipped in his mind. He had decided it will be best to ignore it, so he brushed off the thought out of his mind.

The male took a few heavy steps on the crowded street of Venice. He had quicken his pace, hoping he would get home soon. He could feel people's gazes and stares of him, and he didn't quite like that. A trainwreck of negative thoughts kept on skipping on his head. "Are they staring me because of my military uniform", "Or is it just my eyes", questions such as those trained in his mind, making the Italian's mood went down. He constantly glares at those people who stared at him, leaving them creeped out by his deadly look. He don't really care if he'd be in jail after that, all he wanted was _to go home_, nothing more, nothing less.

Wanting to avoid the crowd, Luciano turned his way from the big street into a dark, small alleyway as a shortcut. He let out a soft, relieved sigh afterwards. "Thank goodness—I was able to escape from those people." He muttered to himself. "Now can I finally-"

He wasn't able to continue the sentence after he saw a dog figure on one side of the alleyway. From its look, it looked like a Siberian Husky or some sort. Its white and grey fur was stunning in his eyes, and he couldn't able to move for a brief few seconds. However, after gaining a sense of reality, Luciano quickly ran to the dog, giving it a concerned look. "Hey, are you okay?" He's sure he sounds stupid—but _he can't help it_. He hurriedly checked its injuries worryingly, as the dog returned the question with a small whining. "It's okay, pal. You're going to be okay. There's no fatal injuries." The redhead smiled as he picked up the Husky, hugging it, however trying not to hug it too tight. After making sure the dog is comfortable in the position and he didn't forget about the groceries, Luciano quickly ran off to his home, _all in his mind was to take care of the dog_.

=O0o..o0O=

Luciano gave the Husky a small pat on its head. He smiled at it, as the dog returned the smile with a happy bark. "Ssssh, you need rest, _amore_. Your injuries may not be fatal, but it must've hurt a lot to you." The redhead exclaimed. Another sad whining came from the dog's mouth, however its mood was once again brightened up with another pat given by Luciano. "There, there. Good boy." He continued. Luciano placed a small blanket over it, giving it the warmth it deserved, despite its fate to live in cold places.

There was a silence for a moment between them, as Luciano made a sad but concerned face. He patted the Husky's head for the third time. The puppy made another sad whining. "You are a homeless dog, aren't you? How about you live here with me?" He exclaimed, fully knowing dogs can't understand him. However, as if it _does_ know what he was talking about, the Siberian Husky barked loudly as a smile had been carven on the Italian's face. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll give you the name… Luca!"

"Not only it sounds like mine, it also fits you a lot too."

"It means the bringer of light, and it's true."

"Because you bring a light for my heart…"

"Alright, alright! I know! Stop licking my face—You need sleep—"

_Maybe going outside isn't that bad, because that's how I met you, __**my sunshine**__…_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
__**Please don't take my sunshine away…**_

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, **please** no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	4. Thanks - Brotherly 2p Itacest

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_And yeah-I was rushing this chapter, kind of. I will try to rewrite this if I have the time-_

**Day: Fourth Day**  
**Theme: Thanks**  
**Pairing: None/Brotherly!2p!Itacest**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 764 words**

**Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia**

It was spring, and the birds chirped with their cheerful voices. The sun was starting to rise—people are starting to begin their activities with a wide smile carven on their faces. But it's a no from an Italian poeter in his natural habitat, the kitchen. He was half-awake, unlike any other morning he had passed through. It's probably because he stayed up late last night—and he blamed the blasted pile of paperworks he kept on receiving. A groan managed to escape his mouth, followed by a train of nagging he threw himself with. "Argh—fuck. I want a cup of latte." He grumbled. "I hate thiiiiiiiiiiiiis-"

His voice echoed throughout the room as he let out a loud, long sigh of frustration. He could throw the table near him over if he wanted to, but he _musn't_. Or his brother might kill him with his long trainwreck of ranting. And he sure doesn't want that, didn't he? Brushing off the thought aside, Luciano picked a mug from its container. He reached for a kettle, pouring the coffee in it to the plastic mug. The redhead stopped the flowing liquid, before putting a single sugar cube in the coffee. He grabbed a spoon, mixing both of the substance to mix altogether. After a few minutes of twirling the coffee with the spoon, he finally stopped and decided to take a sip of it. The liquid flowed in his throat, giving warmth to his rather cold body. After taking the mug away from his mouth, his lips curved into a small grin. "It's… warm." He's sure he have been lying that he dislikes warmth, right? Heh—he's such a liar, even though he hates lies himself. He placed the mug on the table as he sit down on the chair beside him. A small present was placed beside the mug. It has red ribbon on it, and it was a present Luciano made himself—for his brother. He could've been drifted away into his own small world, but he can't, as someone was ringing his house bell.

_Ding dong! _

The loud voice rang throughout his house, making him snapped back into reality. He cried a loud "wait right there", making sure the visitor could hear him as he dashed into the front door. The redhead quickly opened the big door in front of him as he stated, "Cia—"

Without being able to finish the sentence, Luciano stood there, not moving, not breathing, not doing _anything_. His eyes was widened in shock of the view of the 'guest' in front of him, leaving him astounded, unable to make any voice. "F-Fratello…?" It was the only word that managed to escape from his mouth, but after that, _none_ could. He's sure he's now wide awake. The reaction was greeted with a wide smile by the brunet 'visitor' in front of him. An "I'm home" was the first thing he said after a moment of silence between them. "This… is Flavio, right?" The redhead exclaimed. No, this could only be _him_. The voice… it's too familiar for him. _His expectation was right_.

The question was returned with a fast nod as an answer. "C'mon, Luci! Don't be all gloomy and dramatic like that! And yes, this is _me_~" The cheerful voice rang in Luciano's head. It spinned all around his mind, as if he was unable to process the reality in front of him. "Aww~ Why won't you greet your beloved brother with a lovely welcoming?" A childish tone can be clearly heard by the way he talks, and it cured the lonesome feeling deep inside Luciano's heart. However, the man tried to deny his feelings.

"W-Well then… welcome home." The Italian quickly welcomed his brother to step in the house before he escaped to the kitchen, leaving Flavio with wide eyes, not understanding the sudden behavior of his brother. However, he didn't questioned it, waiting for the stubborn brother to come back. After a short while, Luciano came back with his hands on his back, as if he was hiding something. He quickly exclaimed that he won't be taking any questions from the other, as he gave his brother what he had been hiding. It was a present—with red ribbon on it. Flavio was more surprised by this, however after he accidentally looked at the calendar behind Luciano, he spotted a red mark on a certain date—

17th of March.

"_B-Buon compleanno_." The redhead said with a flustered face, returned with a happy gaze and a wide, cheerful smile from the other Italian.

"_Grazie_."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	5. Formal - 2p Italy

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_And yeah-this is a continuation of the previous chapter, kind of. Also, there are unknown characters involved._

**Day: Fifth Day  
Theme: Formal**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 452 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The Italian stared at the image of him reflected in the mirror. There stands a redhead man, wearing a tuxedo instead of his usual WWII uniform. His appearance was full of white and black, and he _absolutely _loves it. His lips curved into a wide grin, a muffling sounds of amusement escaping from his mouth. He quickly fixed his black tie before placing a fedora on top of his head. He also wore a white glove—his appearance would make women scream in awe. There's no doubt about it. He quickly took a glance at his wristwatch, checking the time. "11 PM. I should go now." He muttered to himself.

He hurried to the front door, making sure he had locked it before going outside. The man also told his dogs to stay home, telling them to watch over the house. After making sure everything's alright, he dashed to go outside. There was an awaiting black Ferrari car, and after a short while, the front door glass and the rear door glass opened. The person who was driving it appeared to be a cheerful brunet with a wide smile on his face. "Yo! I've been waiting for you." The brunet called.

Luciano ignored the statement for a while, but instead, glanced at the blonde woman at the back seat. She was wearing a black dress, with a tiny hat placed on her head. She looks glamour yet deadly, mostly because of her usual expression. "Formal as always, _signore _Vargas." Those were the words that managed to escape from her mouth, followed by a "no sarcasm intended". The tone was obviously cold and mocking, stabbing right through the man's temperance although he didn't show any anger.

The only thing he could do was to let out an annoyed cackle as he crossed his arms. "I see, **_grazie_**." He was pressing his voice as he said "grazie", greeted with a smirk from the woman. She crossed her legs, elegance never leaving her action. An awkward laughter came from the other man before he questioned a "shall we go?"—snapping Luciano back into reality as the redhead stepped in the car. He sat on the seat beside the driver's seat, silence overwhelming in the atmosphere around them as the car started to move its way forward. That, if the brunet didn't break the awkward silence between them afterwards.

"Uhh—you see, Luciano. It's been a while since we last met, don't you think so?"

The man received a nod from the redhead.

"How's life?"

There was a silence.

"Haha—I see. I won't be questioning anything again, then."

That's what he said, before he noticed the smile on Luciano's face.

"I had a great day."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	6. Flame - Slight Lucianocest

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Sixth Day  
Theme: Flame**  
**Pairing: None, slight Lucianocest (A selfcest between him and himself)**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 613 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The burning flame of hatred in Luciano's eyes sparks like a firework in the night as he grabbed the wound on his stomach, feeling the warm blood flowing from the injury—making its way down to Luciano's legs until it dropped to the ground. A soft, threatening hiss came out from his lips, as if he was defensing himself. The Italian's right hand reached out a switchblade from his pocket, pointing the harmful end of the blade to the person in front of him. There stood a woman—a pinkish-haired woman who might be another assassin in charge to assassinate him—smirking widely as she took a closer look to Luciano's wound. Luciano backed away slowly, as he muttered a curse to himself.

"What's wrong, Mister Assassin?" The playful tone in her voice doesn't help _anything_—it could only send more hatred within Luciano's soul and heart. However, after taking a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down on the outside—although the fire was still burning in his lavender eyes. It brought satisfication to the woman's—Olivia Kirkland's—heart, and she must admit it, it was a _pure bliss_. She couldn't ask more than this, and she figured that out already. "You're no fun, Mister Vargas. I thought you were as powerful as _people talked about_."

"My strength…?" There was a pause for a brief few seconds, before Luciano clicked his tongue in annoyance. "There's nothing more to ask about my strength. I am _Luciano Vargas_, after all." He exclaimed pridefully.

The British woman could only laugh and laugh, leaving the Italian confused as he narrowed his eyebrows. Olivia wiped the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes—he is _funny_ as hell. "Oh my God—I love your pride! But it's a shame that you have no _real_ ability, eh?" She disappeared from the man's gaze, without him noticing, she was already behind him. After he felt someone was behind him, he quickly scoots away from his previous place. And it was a great timing, because he managed to dodge the knife she had thrown in a perfect time. He let out a soft, relieved sigh, but it's not a time to do so, right? Luciano thought as he growled at the other assassin, welcomed by a huge grin on the other's face.

He was about to say a word, that, if the voice in his head didn't interrupt him first. It was the same voice he had always heard… it was the exact same voice. His voice—his own voice rang in his ears. '_Are you screwed?_' The sentence repeated itself in the exact same voice as earlier's. '_Do you need help?_' Another words chimed in. 'Mi amore_, you know I could help_.'

"N-No…." Luciano shook his head, making the British assassin muttered a "what?" in confusion. "No, you—you can't…"

'_We've made a promise, _mi amore_. I had sworn I will take over you and protect you if you are harmed_.' The voice encouraged him.

"But still—"

'_You said yes at that time. You know you're at your limit now. No—both of us knows it._'

There was a pause.

"F-Fine…"

His lips curved into a grin of satisfication without him knowing, as _he_ muttered a "_grazie_" under _his_ breath.

'_Make sure you'll let me take over my body again after all of this ends, Malvolio…_'

"Yes, yes I will, _mi amore_." _Malvolio_—whose inside Luciano's body right now—stated. "Now—

_Shall we begin the show?_"

Afterwards, there was a loud screaming from a woman. However, the darkness of the night wiped all the cries altogether, leaving no evidence about whose scream it was.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	7. Knowledge - Slight Lucianocest

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_On the side note, I ship these guys really hard._

**Day: Seventh Day  
Theme: Knowledge**  
**Pairing: None, slight Lucianocest**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 541 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

_"Knowledge is an important thing for you to have in this modern era."_

As Luciano's eyes wandered around each words written on each pages in the book he had grabbed earlier, his lips curved into a small smile. A faint red painted on his face looks beautiful, either. He could've never expected less about novels in this city library. He was reading a romance novel—unlike he usually did, reading the mysterious or horrific ones. But, eh, reading something different wouldn't hurt, right? And he surely didn't regret his choice of choosing the book he grabbed now. _The Glassblower of Murano_—it was a nice book, at least. The Italian closed the book after he had finished scanning through every page of it, never forgetting the details in it. A smile of satisfication had been carven on his face, as he stood up, putting the book in where it belongs to. "I loved it." It was the only thing he could say to the librarian, before he walked away from them, approaching the exit and opened the door. He was greeted by a view of the sun about to set. He… he never would've seen such beautiful art, huh? He questioned himself, as a voice rang in his ears—answering his question. Although… it was more of an ever-so- friendly greet than it.

_'__**Yo, Luciano, enjoyed you book?**__'_ The voice called. Luciano figured out—it must've none other than Malvolio, right? He already knew the other could hear his thought, so he decided to send another thought instead.

'_Yes—what about it? Is it wrong for me to enjoy what I enjoy to do?_'

'**_Oh! I didn't meant it that way, sorry if it irritates you! Anyways—what book was it?_**'

Luciano could bang his head in the nearby wall if he could, however, he clicked his tongue in annoyance instead. '_Don't tell me you don't know. It was The Glassblower of Murano._' He could hear a long "ooh" afterwards, so Malvolio must've didn't know that, eh. '_What, you really don't know?_'

'**_The same goes for you, _****mi amore****_~ Did you really forget about _****it****_?_**' The voice questioned, making Luciano had to raise his eyebrows in confusion. A laugh was the next thing he could hear in his ears, and needless to say, it was unpleasant. '**_We don't share the same memories, sweetie. Although I can feel your emotions from here, but I still can't understand fully about that book if you didn't thought about it._**'

The Italian nodded a bit from the explanation. Heh, as if Malvolio could see him. But because of the silence, Malvolio quickly got what he meant as he laughed once more. '**_Too late!_**' After a few brief minutes, his laugh stopped instantly, replaced with a tired groan. '**_You know, you should go back home and take a nap—just rest those eyes of yours. Feeling your tired body makes me tired too._**' The voice rang in his ears, replied with another groan from Luciano.

'_Fine, fine, if that's what you want. Just don't bother me after this, okay?_' After receiving a hum of agreement from the other, he quickly moved his heavy footsteps to reach his own home.

_Maybe __**he**__ wasn't always bad, after all._

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	8. Denial - 1p Prussia x 2p Italy

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Eight Day  
Theme: Denial**  
**Pairing: 1p!Prussia x 2p!Italy**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 655 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

_Those silver hair and ruby eyes were just what make Luciano ever-so-helplessly fell for **him**.  
It's a weird feeling—  
But he isn't sure if he likes this feeling or not._

Water was falling down from the sky, washing away the earth from any negative things humans could think about. People were running, searching for a place for them to defense themselves from the raindrops from the sky. In Luciano's eyes, it was a foolish thing to do. He meant, the sky is crying. Everyone should've calmed it down, right? Not running away like people did now. Luciano let out a soft sigh as he let the rain washed away his body. He doesn't care if his body is soaking wet—all he wanted is to drown in this… _graceful_ feeling of the rain. He gently closed his eyes, standing at the unprotected sideways with wet clothes as he stopped all his movements, not willing to take any other steps to anywhere. The rain brought a smile to his face. It's been a long time since he felt this feeling, wasn't it…? How can he forget such a calming thing? He couldn't belie—

After so suddenly not feeling the raindrops again, Luciano's eyes fluttered open quickly. There, he saw a man, standing in front of him with an umbrella in his hands. He was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt inside, and there was a black tie he wore around his neck. With those silver hair and those ruby eyes… there couldn't be anyone else to that matter, huh? Luciano asked himself. There was annoyance in his face later on, followed with some words that came from his mouth with a stabbing and judging tone. "What do you want, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Surely all the thing we need to discuss is already done for, no?" Luciano exclaimed sharply.

The words were greeted with a soft and cheerful laugh from the albino. It made the butterflies in Luciano's stomach flies around, and he had tried his best not to shake as he kept his poker face in where it belongs to. A small "heh" followed afterwards, along with a grin carven all over Gilbert's face. "I just happened to go to a store, yet, it rains so suddenly. It's a good thing I brought an umbrella earlier. Besides, why are you standing in the _middle_ of a rain?" Gilbert asked.

"It's none of your concern." The Italian's eyes twitches in annoyance. "Why are you asking such matter to me? _I_ can do whatever _I_ want."

"Well, then—" Gilbert smirked widely. "**_I_** can do whatever **_I_** want too, right?" It was a reaction that Luciano didn't think of, leaving him silent for a brief few minutes. He coughed a little after a short while, as a frown replaced the prideful smile in Gilbert's face. "You should've not be here right now, right? You can catch a cold this way. How about I escort you to your home?" There was another silence, before Luciano shook his head, followed by a "no"—breaking the silence.

'_A no was the answer, huh?_' Gilbert thought. " Well then…" After receiving the respond, Luciano was about to leave, however a feeling stopped his movements all at once—it was Gilbert, placing his red jacket over Luciano's body as he gave him the umbrella, making himself soaking wet more than it should've be.

"Gilbert—?"

"Just take it already!"

There was a pause.

"… No, I won't."

"Why?" Gilbert questioned.

"These stuff belongs to you…"

"And what?"

'So is my heart.'

Those words can't come out from his lips, as he shutted his mouth—preventing any words to come out of it again. He quickly removed the jacket, giving it and the umbrella back to its original owner. After that, the Italian quickly leave the place without saying any more words.

—Even this was too much for a stubborn person like him.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, **please** no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	9. Promise - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_This will be in a First Person's POV._

**Day: Ninth Day  
Theme: Promise**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 608 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

I grabbed my shirt, facing the mirror with trembling body. The temperature was cold—colder than usual. The five fingers on my left hand traced the mirror in front of me, as I watched the _beautiful _reflection of my body on the glass. A lot of scars are shown on my front body, the scars that had been made from the wars happening that includes my own country—Republic of Italy. Or rather, I'd say, Northern Italy. It is pretty confusing for people who hadn't known about us—personifications of the countries in the world. But, then again, it matters not, right? And instead, I wanted to tell you this beautiful story of mine…

Long, long time ago, there was a great, great empire living on the land of earth. People called them and referred them as the Roman Empire, and it is known from the very beginning of the world to the end of the world. It was a really popular empire that no one doesn't know about its name. They have big fortune, and they have great and powerful soldiers. However, this is only a mere beginning. The story just started from here.

And then, there was two little kids in the forest—playing around with eachother as they have no adult companion. They stick together—so that any of them didn't get lost. The elder brown-haired kid, and the younger was a reddish brown-haired kid. The elder brother was very cheerful and optimistic, meanwhile his younger brother is very sneaky and naughty. However, they both get along really well. Even the love of a family could win against anything.

One day, the leader of the almighty Roman Empire—whom to be called Romulus, I believe—went into the forest to hunt. He saw a deer, before he licked his lips and starts to aim it. After he had got it, he quickly shoot his arrow. However, it was misaimed. Romulus cursed quietly under his breath, as he took steps closer to the arrow. There, he saw two little boys sleeping. The boys was covered in bruises, and Romulus saw the injuries on their body.

He could've just let the little boys staying the way they are, however, somewhere inside his heart he wasn't actually feeling it's right to do so. So, instead, he quickly grabbed the little kids in his arms, taking them to his base after he had putted a cloth on them.

Upon reaching his base, Romulus putted the boys on his bed. He stayed still, sitting beside the bed as he watched them asleep. Day by day passed, and they still haven't opened their eyes yet. Romulus eventually gave up on them, until he saw the pairs of eyes eventually fluttered open. The other members welcomed them with joy. Romulus named the elder brother Flavio, and the younger brother as Luciano. They all lived together happily.

Until the fall of the empire.

Wars happened, the Roman Empire fell defeated. The empire disappeared, and so is Romulus. It was welcomed with sadness by the both of the boys, as they lived by themselves for a long while.

The boys eventually grew up. They became a strong, great country. Living all by themselves. It was quite sad for them. Eventually, the younger brother became more cold and emotionless. He remembered the promise he had made with his "grandfather", Romulus.

_"You'll all become a great country. Don't disappoint me. You will have good and well-trained soldiers along by your side. Promise me you will not forget me in that time."_

As he remembered it, tears fell down his cheeks.

It was quite sad for him.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	10. Haze - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_This chapter is kind of rushed. And it will be rather horror-ish-_

**Day: Tenth Day  
Theme: Haze**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 417 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano's fingers leaned in his right eye, taking off the lavender-coloured eye contact he wore before. He blinked several times, as his vision turned hazy slowly. After a brief few minutes, he finally placed the contact in where it belongs to. He took his glasses, quickly wearing it before he grabbed the book beside the previous place of the glasses. He skimmed through the cover first, before proceeding to the first page. An introduction was typed all over it—with an author's note below it. After he had read the whole page, he finally proceeded to the second page. Book's content. Third page—the beginning of the story. It brought a smile upon Luciano's eyes, as his beautiful pair of heterochromic eyes scanned every words written over it. Luciano decided to take a sip of his latte in between a word he hadn't read yet. He let the warm liquid flowed in his throat. His lips curved into a satisfied smile.

He placed the glass at where it belongs to, before continuing on reading and reading. Dramatic words were added into each sentence, making as though it was real, alive. It's very realistic—just what Luciano wants.

After a long while, Luciano eventually closed the book, placing it on the table in front of him. He hummed a few lines from the book, trying to remember its great and realistic story. He leaned on the chair, trying to make himself comfortable. That was…. The best book Luciano had read before. Or at least that's what he thinks.

He took off his glasses quietly, vision turning haze once again. He stood up, approaching the exit of the dark room after bringing the cup before. He closed the door tightly, making sure no one could come in again. He then proceeded into the kitchen—deciding it would be best if he putted the cup first.

_Ding dong!_

The sound came from the front door.

Ugh… even though he was just about to go sleep…

The Italian cursed quietly. Just who the hell would come and visit him in the middle of the night? He decided to brush the thought off before dashing to the front door. He opened the door quickly. "Cia—" Before he could even finish the sentence, he saw the look of the person in front of him. The person smirked widely—almost as though he was mocking him. However, it was the last thing he could remember—

-before his vision turned haze.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	11. Letter - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_This chapter is kind of rushed. And it's so short ;-;_

**Day: Eleventh Day  
Theme: Letter**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 200 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

_Click._

The sound of the pen clicking echoed throughout the room.

Luciano groaned loudly before throwing his pen beside the paper in front of him.

There wasn't even a word written on it—it was just a blank paper, with nothing on it. His writerblock must've been really getting into his nerves, huh. The Italian leaned into the back of the chair, staring at the wall above him with no expression in his face, nor in his eyes. He didn't moved even a little, if the movements of his chest as he breathe didn't count.

After a short while, he snapped back into reality, facing the wall with a satisfied smile on his face. "Maybe I should write a letter for Kiku." He hummed quietly, quickly grabbing the pen he threw earlier.

Maybe he could've just used the computer and sends him an e-mail, but no, it's a no from Luciano. He prefers handwriting more—and he really loves to see the neat handwriting Kiku have anyways. He wrote a simple "ciao" at first, followed by a few other sentences.

Time passed, and the Italian finally finished his letter.

"I will send this to him tomorrow."

-Another satisfied smile.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	12. Diamond - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_If you can guess what crossover this is, I will give you a cookie!_

**Day: Twelfth Day  
Theme: Diamond**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 350 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

A mischievous, sly grin was painted on the Italian's face as he crossed his arm—full of pride. A soft, mocking laughter followed afterwards, attracting the group of people below him. He held the shining blue diamond in his hands—as if he's desiring something, he licked his lips in satisfaction. He stared at the shining object at first, before glancing at the crowd of people below him. He quickly fixed his black hat, as if he was trying to hide his face from the crowd. His lips curved another sly smile. He quickly jumped down, covering his whole body with his black coat. He was like a raven in the night—calling for death of mankind. A paper was dropped onto the crowd of the policemen, making the raging German leader named Lutz Beilschmidt had to click his tongue in annoyance. A police approached him afterwards, and he ought to be the leader's best companion—Kuro Honda. "What's written by that sly thief again?" Those were the only words that managed to break the silence between them, answered by a long, deep sigh by the other.

"He said _'None shall reveal my biggest secret. Besides, you polices are lacking intelligence and giving attention; I even stole the diamond without all of you knowing it.'_, such a blasted thief!" Lutz cursed the thief behind his breath.

"Does it have the signature we always receive?" Another question from the Japanese man.

A silence followed along the question, before the German answered the other with a soft "ja". "OI\IAICUL", such a strange signature of someone to have, isn't it? Well, it was one of the unique things the thief has, and it seriously annoys Lutz greatly. The reason was because it looks like some kind of code—however, the policemen haven't figured out _what_ it was _about _yet. The leader gripped the piece of paper in his hands tightly, almost destroying it with his strength. Another cursing was whispered through the German's pair of lips, followed by a swearing,

"I swear…

I will find you and throw you off into the jail!"

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	13. Restless - 2p Human Italy x Human

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Thirteenth Day  
Theme: Restless**  
**Pairing: 2p Human Italy x Human**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 463 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

It was a black tuxedo Luciano is wearing, with a red tie tied around his neck. The woman beside him smiled happily, as she chirped a compliment from the red lips of hers. She clapped her hands once, before she gave him a light kiss on the forehead as a gift. A faint red was painted on Luciano's cheek, as he ruffled the woman's hair, deciding to look at her from above to below. She was wearing a black dress, a beautiful one, to be exact. Satisfaction skimmed through Luciano's compliment, widening the happy smile on the woman's, who was believed to have the name Cosimo, face. It made him—somehow—happy seeing her with all that joy of hers. It was like… he couldn't ask any more than this. "Hey!" Cosimo sang, snapping Luciano back into reality. "I'm going to dress up the kids! Is that okay with you?" She happily questioned. The man answered her with a nod, followed by the cheerful steps of the other leaving the room.

After he had made sure the other already disappeared from his vision, Luciano stood up in front of the big mirror in the room. There stood a man with his pride, wearing a tuxedo—ready for the ceremony he had been invited to. Luciano quickly fixed his tie, before checking his wristwatch. 7:00 PM. He still have half a hour to spend his time, doing anything else. He was just about to leave the room to his library, before a barking came from outside the room. He spoke a soft "wait", before he finally opened the door, revealing a figure of a Golden Retriever in front of the room, alongside with a German Sherpherd. The man's lips curved into a small smile as he patted the dog's head. "Gabriella, Annie, make sure you two will stay and watch the home, okay?" The question was answered by a joyful barking from the Retriever, and a soft, happy whine from the Sherpherd. Luciano chuckled. He quickly leaved the room and the two dogs behind, beginning to walk into the kids' room.

Luciano knocked on the door. After a few seconds waiting, the door finally opened. There was Cosimo, and their two kids named Adelina and Alessio—all dressed neatly as possible. This brought another smile into Luciano's face as he exclaimed they are all graceful, returned with happy giggles from the others in the room. Cosimo finally dragged Luciano and their kids into the front door, happily chirping oblivious words, not knowing about what incident would fall on one of their family member afterwards. "Let's go!"

The Italian man cackled softly.

"Yeah, let's."

-Without knowing about what incident would fall on him afterwards.

_This is going to be a restless night, isn't it?_

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	14. Mad - The Second Player Axis Trio

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Fourteenth Day  
Theme: Mad**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 366 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano gritted his teeth as his heterochromic eyes glared at the "calm" German. The other was crossing his arms, ignoring the reaction of the Italian about him. The Japanese man stood in the middle of the fighting men, letting out a soft sigh with his usual calm attitude. "Oh, look, the boss' mad." A strong Nagasaki accent could be clearly heard in his voice, as the words rang onto both the German and the Italian's ears. Receiving no answer from Lutz, Kuro simply walked away, leaving the other two behind. His footsteps stopped as he stood calmly in front of the exit door. "Here, here, you two should stop fighting. You would bother the neighbors this way." He exclaimed, anger slightly taking over his tone.

"This guy is the _first _one to _annoy me_." The Italian angrily answered, before hissing at the German in front of him. His eyes lit up in anger and hatred—as if a fierce and powerful beast had been awoken from its sleep. "I have _no_ intentions to annoy him." He continued. As if madness was trying to take over him, he took out a switchblade in defense.

"Look, I was just _asking_ something." Lutz denied, a strong German accent can be clearly heard in his voice. "But you rudely told me to get off."

"Well, I was just—"

Before he even could finish the sentence, Luciano's words were cut off by a loud, angry slamming of the door. A purple cape waved slightly from the wind, and there was a mad Japanese man who was holding the doorknob in anger. "Can _you guys_ stop being such **_a brat_**?" He questioned. "We are **_not_** in kindergarten anymore." Kuro quickly leaved the room, leaving the other two men behind. The German and the Italian was looking into eachother's eyes, both pairs of eyes filled up with hatred. It was followed by a silence, before Luciano stomped his heavy feet to the exit. Lutz was the only one who stood there right now, before he decided to take a deep, long breath.

"It always happens.

I wonder if any of us couldn't get **mad**."

The German cursed behind his breath.

"-Scheiße."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	15. Tremble - Sick 2p Italy

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Fifteenth Day  
Theme: Tremble**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 464 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The birds outside chirped cheerfully, slowly waking up the people whose still asleep. People are starting their morning activities, such as working, reading the newspaper, etcetera. It was a fine, peaceful morning for everyone. Well, not for everyone, though. This one Italian is an exception. Luciano was still laying on his bed, although he's supposed to get up right now. His dogs—strangely—didn't jump on his stomach too. A deep red was painted all over his face, and his breathing is very heavy—as if he was out of breath. His body temperature is high, and he was trembling greatly. And there is only one conclusion in this matter…

Luciano Vargas, the Alternative Personification of Italian Republic, is sick.

Well, it's not entirely his fault, though. The currently unstable economy just affects his health, not counting how he caught in the middle of a rain yesterday. Even moving his fingertips is the hardest thing to do right now. However, he decided to sit on the bed with all his remaining strength, picking up the phone on the wardrobe beside the bed. He quickly typed a number before dialing it. Static sounds can be heard from the other side of the phone, followed by a familiar voice of the operator.

Cursing under his breath, Luciano grumbled softly. Aaaand, he couldn't contact his brother. His worst nightmare. He's probably sick just like him, though. So he can't really blame him. His fingers moved to dial another number, which seems to be Kiku's. Well, of course. He wouldn't even want to talk to Kuro after what happened yesterday. Luckily, the number is still active. He could hear the man's voice ringing in his ears, with his usual Japanese accent he said, "_Moshi moshi_? _This is Japan speaking_."

"It's me, Luciano." The Italian answered, his voice sounds more cracky than before.

Although Kiku did noticed the unusual voice, he decided not to question about it. "_How are you, Luciano-san_?"

Luciano shook his head slightly, as if the other would see him shaking his head. "I'm not exactly fine. I'm sick. Can you tell Lutz about this? _Per favore_?"

Kiku hummed slightly, pausing for a second. "_Why don't you tell Kuro-san or Lutz-san about this yourself?_" He questioned.

"We… had a fight yesterday."

Upon hearing the answer, Kiku let out a deep, long sigh. "… _Alright then. I will notice Lutz-san about this_."

"Thank you, Kiku. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"_You aren't, Luciano-san. Mata ashita_."

With that, the call disconnected. Putting the phone back to where it belongs to, Luciano quickly lays on the bed again, deciding it would be best to take a rest. "I hope I will recover soon." He murmured under his breath, before falling into the dream land with a trembling body.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	16. Thousand - Slight 2p Italy x 1p Japan

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_I'm a horrible person /sobs_

**Day: Sixteenth Day  
Theme: Thousand**  
**Pairing: None, slight 2p!Italy x 1p!Japan**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 388 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano hurriedly entered one of the rooms in the lobby. He was greeted by the colour white all around him. There stood a few people with a sad mimic painted all over their face. In front of them, there was a person laying limply on the hospital's bed. Yes, it was a hospital—a place where sick people would be sent in. The Italian walked closer to the laying person, approaching him with his heavy footsteps. "K-Kiku..—" It was the only word that could managed to escape from his lips, nothing more. His shaking hands grabbed the other's, as he fell down half sitting on the floor. He held the hand closer to his forehead, feeling the slight warmth that lasted on the other's body. Kiku—the person laying on the bed—took a glance at Luciano. His hoarse voice called Luciano's name, not wanting to pull his hand away from him.

"It's you, Luciano-_san_…" He laughed softly. "Don't mind me, please."

"I-I can't, Kiku." The Italian sniffed, his shaky voice echoing in the room. No, he doesn't care if he showed this side of him to public—all he cared about right now is Kiku. "I meant, it's you, and—"

Without being able to finish the sentence, he was interrupted by Kiku's early answer. "Luciano-_san_." The voice rang in the Italian's ears, as if it was a toxic he kept drinking on. "It's okay. If the glass can't be fixed, it might as well be thrown away."

"No.." Luciano exclaimed. "You matter, Kiku."

"I don't, Luciano-_san_." Kiku moved his hands, reaching the other's cheek before surrendering it back again. "But, I wanted you to say 'hello' to Feliciano-_kun_ and Ludwig-_san_ for me." He smiled sweetly, glancing to the window—to the outside world. His lips moved again, saying his last words, his very last words…

_"—If I'd ever be reborned again, I would like to meet you again at that time, even though you won't remember about me."_

Falling to the floor entirely, Luciano sobbed quietly. Warm water fell down on his cheek, before the other people in the room dragged him away before he fought back. Another promise was broken, and he doubt he would trust anyone again this time..

_"I'm sorry…"_

Even a thousand of apologizes won't bring him back ever again.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	17. Transformation - Slight 2p ItaPan

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Seventeenth Day  
Theme: Transformation**  
**Pairing: None, slight 2p!Italy x 2p!Japan**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 522 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The Italian had always been interested with the thing Kiku always talked about—_anime_. From what he heard from him, it was a Japanese animation, much like his own country made—just in a rather different style. According Kiku, it's a great thing—heck, it is the _greatest_ thing he could've ever imagined. Driven by curiosity, Luciano stepped his way along Kuro's house. If he'd go to Kiku's home instead, it would be utter embarrassment he felt, right? The Italian thought. Gulping on his own saliva, Luciano gathered his courage to knock on the door. An echoing voice came from his hand that hit the door, ringing inside his own ears. He had hoped he wouldn't see anything that smells like R-18 again in Kuro's house, and he hoped the other didn't get mad again over the day before yesterday's event. After standing in front of the door awkwardly, the door finally opened, revealing a short figure of a black-haired Japanese man with red eyes. With his heavily accented voice, the man—Kuro exclaimed, "It's you, Luciano." Kuro huffed his cheeks for a brief few seconds. "Come in."

Luciano quickly stepped his way in the Japanese man's house. He let out a deep, long sigh. It appears as if he was still anxious about this. Upon hearing the other sentence following the previous one, Luciano once again gulped, trying to suck in all his pride and requests to see the '_anime_' thing. "So what brought you here, _Boss_?" As if it was in purpose, he could hear the voice deepened when the other said the last word. However, he didn't care. All he cared about now, was to suck his _pride_ in and let his _heart_ say what it wants.

"Well—It appears as though I've caught interest in your animations. Can I…" Another gulping. "… Can I watch one with you…?" He was clearly stuttering—in any angles you see him from. This could've been a good blackmail material, but no, instead of doing so, Kuro sighed. He proceeded to stand up and approaches one rack, pulling out a DVD that have "_Puella Magi Madoka Magica_" written on it. Luciano raised his eyebrows, even getting more and more confused upon hearing the following sentence.

"I'll let you try Puella Magi Madoka Magica first, then."

After a few hours watching the whole series, Luciano ended up with a shocked face. He… wasn't expecting that at all, honestly. The animation looks cute and all, but, the content? It messes with both people's heart and brain. '_I guess this is what people meant by 'don't judge a book by its covers'_.', he thought. After a few minutes of silence, Kuro finally asked about how he liked it, and Luciano confessed all the things he think about the series when he watched it in all honesty. A smudged smirk was painted over Kuro's face. "Surprising, right? It's a natural reaction I always see everytime someone first watched it."

Luciano nodded. "Well, about the transformations—" Without being able to finish his sentence, he was cutted off by a sush from Kuro.

"Don't question it."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	18. Snowflake - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Eighteenth Day  
Theme: Snowflake**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 304 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano stepped his heavy footsteps, making his way to downtown—seeking peace. Well, since he brought money, why doesn't he spend some? He thought. He opened one of the nearby shops, revealing show windows with all varieties of ice creams there. Looks like he entered an ice cream shop, and that's _totally_ great for him. He approached one of the show windows, and there were a lot of Häagen-Dazs ice creams there. Luciano tried not to droll, before he picked two of them up. He approached the cashier, paying the ice creams he had brought earlier. After a few brief minutes of waiting, he finally got his change money. The Italian then approached the exit door, opening it as he stepped outside. He took a deep, long breath, as he stared at his surroundings. A lot of people were there. From kids to adults… they're all there. Doing their own activities, alone or even together. Luciano bit his lower lip, trying not to think about humanity again. However, he couldn't. In the end, he thinked about how unique humans are, although… although his hatred towards most of them are still there, right there. The Italian sighed. People… are just like snowflakes. They look like the very same thing, however, if you look closer, they all have different shapes within them. They're unique. And Luciano couldn't disagree any more. He decided to brush all the thoughts off, making his way to his own home. He knows there was an awaiting vampire there, and that's one of the reason he brought ice creams. It was for them to eat—needless to say, together. His lips curved into a small grin as he whispered, "He's like, the most unique snowflake I've ever saw." Followed by a soft laughter that managed to escape from his pair of lips.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	19. Winter - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_I'm sorry this is late uwaa-! Yesterday the internet won't work at all, so it's a double chapter here! I will post the twentieth day's drabble later._

**Day: Nineteenth Day  
Theme: Winter**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 378 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Holding his hands onto his mouth, Luciano breathed softly between them. He could feel the warmth squeezing between his skin, and it was truly satisfying. The Italian could feel his lips turning into a slight smile, before he decided to fix his white scarf again. He was wearing a big, white mantel, meanwhile in the inside he wore his usual WWII uniform like always. It's rather strange to combine opposing clothes, right? However, him being himself, he doesn't exactly care about it. Luciano quickly checked his pockets, pulling out his cell phone out from one of the pockets. He dialed a number. After a short while, the person on the line finally spoke a "_hallo_?". Without any hesitance, Luciano answered, "Ciao, Lutz. It's me, Luciano."

A hum can be heard from the other's lips. Not exactly, though, since they're talking on the phone and all. Time passed for a brief few seconds, before the said other—Lutz—decided to open his mouth once again. "_It's you, boss. What might you need from me_?" Luciano could hear a grumbling on the other side of the phone, before he answered it with a snort.

"I need to talk to you about something. Could we meet at the café near the lake of Venice, _per favore_?" Luciano stated. He was rather pushing his voice a bit at the last two words, though. Not because the coldness of the winter, but rather… because of sarcasm. There was a silence for a moment, and the Italian decided to break it, as much as he loves the silence. "Lutz? Are you still there? Besides, we're going to hold a meeting here in Venice, right? I'm sure you're already here." He continued.

The only thing he heard next are a deep, long sigh from the German. "_Alright, when_?"

"Right now." The Italian chuckled slyly.

Another sigh. "… _Fine. I'll be there in a matter of second_." Lutz exclaimed, before he cut the phone line without saying anything else. This somehow brought a satisfied yet devilish smirk on Luciano's face, as if he was planning about something he hadn't stated earlier. The smirk was replaced by another chuckling of his, before he decided to whisper in between the cold breeze of winter,

_"You're so funny, Lutz."_

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	20. Companion - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_I'm sorry this is late uwaa-! Yesterday the internet won't work at all, so it's a double chapter here! I will post the twentieth day's drabble later._

**Day: Twentieth Day  
Theme: Companion**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 259 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

He could feel his wide smile painting his face with joy, to be honest. Luciano watched his dogs running around happily, as he held Luca in between his arms. The Husky barked happily. It was greeted by a pat from the Italian, before he continued to watch his other three dogs in front of him. He could remember how he met each one of them. From finding, adopting, to buying—he remembered them all. It was a nolstagic feeling he felt. And the strongest memory of all of them was Luca's. When he found her in the alleyway… it was clear to him. How he treated her injuries, _everything_. He remembers _everything_. He remembered how he called each one of his dogs his "sunshine". They are his friend, his companion, his…

Family.

He feels as though he and his dogs are blood-related, like a long-lost brothers and sisters and such. Although he knew they aren't, but he feel that way. His dogs are his strongest, closest companions, and no one could convice him otherwise. Every time he's sick, they're there for him, although they can't exactly do anything about it. Every time he's sad, every time he's sick… They're all there. Just for him. It brought another side smile onto his face, as he could feel a warm liquid flowing down to his cheek.

_Ah, he's crying._

He didn't know why, but he really wants to cry. And he did. It's not tears of sadness, though. It's tears of joy. Luciano hugged Luca tightly, before he whispered quietly,

"_Grazie_."

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	21. Look - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_I'm sorry this is late uwaa-! Yesterday the internet won't work at all, so it's a double chapter here! I will post the twentieth day's drabble sooner._

**Day: Twenty First Day  
Theme: Look**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 410 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Having a night vision of a cat sure is nice.

At least that's what Luciano thought, as much as he fear cats. But it doesn't mean he _always_ hates cats, right? There are some times when he doesn't. But… he really wanted a night vision, although he already knew it is _total_ impossible. Hoping for something you couldn't have, it's just like wanting to hug an entire big mountain with your very own hands. It isn't possible. Luciano sighed heavily at the thought. Thinking about it further could only make him even sadder. He decided to stand up, stepping outside his office room to gather some fresh air. He finally made his way to his bedroom, before he checked his wardrobe, scanning it throughoutly. Military uniform, military uniform, military uniform, tuxedo, tuxedo, military uniform, military uniform… there wasn't actually any normal wear at all. He opened the other side of the wardrobe. He found some shirts and jackets there, along with two mantels and a few pairs of trousers. And it was quite weird that he actually owned a… dress? Rubbing his eyes, the Italian tried to gather his common sense, trying to accept the reality in front of him. What? Since when did he put this _blasted_ thing inside his wardrobe? He decided to brush off the thought, thinking more about it would ease his pain at all. Well, not that he actually felt pain right now, though. Luciano decided to take out the dress. For some reason… he actually wanted to try it somehow. The Italian quickly took off his clothes, before wearing the dress he had grabbed earlier.

~{-000-}~

It was quite surprising, honestly. But he was now standing in front of a mirror, staring at the reflection of the "man" who was now wearing a monochrome dress. He even doubted about his own gender identity right now. The name Luciano sure isn't unisex, but… really? He totally looked like a girl right now, and he hates that fact so much his brain could actually explode. He bet if he was wearing a wig, he'd look like a girl more than he should have. The Italian clicked his tongue in annoyance, groaning a bit in frustration as he looked away from the mirror. Luciano's face was red—actually, it's redder than a tomato—as he muttered something angrily under his breath, "Is this how I really looked like-?!"

He still can't accept the reality within him.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	22. Order - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Twenty Second Day  
Theme: Order**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 266 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

A small bell rang as Luciano opened the door of the café, stepping in the building with his very own two feet. He was greeted by the café keeper and a few waiters and waitresses with a smile painted on their face. The Italian returned it with a small smile, before it disappeared from his face as he decided to sit down on one of the farthest table. He crossed both of his legs in a rather classical way as he tapped his fingers to the table. A waiter came after a short while, asking for his order. Luciano replied with a "latte", nothing more, nothing less. The woman nodded before she walked away from him, leaving the Italian alone, deep in his own thoughts. Talking about orders… Come to think about it. Lutz seems like he followed almost every orders he gave to him, meanwhile Kuro usually just become neutral about it, if he wasn't rejecting the orders. It's rather weird for him. The thought was interrupted by a sound of a cup clashing the table. It seems as though his café latte is here.

Sipping the liquid softly, Luciano tried to calm himself down for a bit. The warmth in his throat just satisfies him, you know? After a few brief seconds, he finally placed the half-empty cup to the table. The Italian let out a relieved sigh, feeling more better about his stress from the huge pile of paperworks he have been procrastinating from. He crosses both of his arms, before he dived down to his own little world full of "orders" again…

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	23. Wind - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Twenty Third Day  
Theme: Wind**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 245 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The Italian opened his front door quietly, standing there for a brief few minutes. He looked up to the cloudy, dark sky, feeling the strong wind brushing his cheeks softly. He stared emptily at the wind, before he glanced again at the clouds. And now raindrops were starting to fall from the sky. Luciano closed his eyes, breathing softly against the now cold wind. He could hear a sudden thunder striking from up there, and this forced Luciano to flutter his eyelids open, before closing the door shut in somewhat kind of force. It really, truly scared the shit out of him. He tried to calm himself down. And now that is the thing he wasn't expecting at all. Luciano let out a soft sigh, before he decided to go back into his room. He honestly already knew he shouldn't be outside because of the strong wind, but the Italian is so stubborn, isn't he?

He threw himself onto his bed as he breathed softly against the pillow. Luciano stared out to the window, watching as the sky grew darker and darker. This somehow brought peace into his heart. Maybe… because he's a pluvophile? 'I don't know' might be the right answer to that. Another sigh managed to escape from his pair of lips. Maybe he shouldn't think of that…

Before he fell asleep, drifted away by the sounds of millions thunders and a gentle breeze of wind that managed to sneak in his window.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	24. Accusation - Slight 2p GerIta or PruIta

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Twenty Fourth Day  
Theme: Accusation**  
**Pairing: Slight 2p!GerIta/2p!PruIta**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 314 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Great. Together alone with a certain German in a room. This is very, _very_ great.

Kuro left them alone because he had a business, in the middle of the meeting of the Axis, either. But Luciano wasn't necessarily blaming him for that, because he knows he have a lot of business in his palm currently. And now, there was an uncomfortable silence surrounding the room's atmosphere, before Luciano grumbled softly. It was much more of a whisper, though. Lutz didn't do anything about it either. It makes the Italian's desire to punch him on the face, sending him flying to the wall more worse than before.

A moment of silence passed, before the German decided to break the gloomy atmosphere with his voice. "Say, boss."

"What is it?" Luciano replied coldly.

"It's not necessary to ask this, but—" There was a slight hesitance in Lutz' tone. "Do you have a significant other? Was it Feliciano?" He spoke with his thick, strong German accent—making Luciano's face painted with a deep shade of red as his body trembled a little. Accents were truly his weakness.

Nervousness manipulating his tone, the Italian looked away. He stuttered a little for a brief few seconds. "Don't make false accusations-! Besides, why are you asking that?" The only thing he could do was trying to avoid eye contact. Nope, no. Don't see him in the eyes. Don't, don't… In fact, he can't right now.

"I was just asking," Lutz answered. "But if you don't want to blurt it out, it's fine. The German quickly stood up after checking his wristwatch. He muttered something about the time, before he walked to the door, exiting the room after saying a goodbye, leaving the flustered Italian in his previous spot. After a moment of silence, Luciano decided to stood up too, following the other's footsteps—walking back to his home.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	25. Sunset - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

_Sorry for not uploading yesterday-I just have no motivation and ideas to write. So it's a double doo!_

**Day: Twenty Fifth Day  
Theme: Sunset**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 322 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Luciano loves stargazing, but he never thought about watching the sun sets ever. Well, at least that's what he thought. The Italian let out a deep, long sigh. It was currently evening, and the sun was about to set. He opened his window, and luckily, he can watch the sun from his window. Shades of orange were painted on the sky, and never once Luciano saw such a beautiful scenery. He was completely dazed by it, without even noticing Luca—his Siberian Husky was barking, as if she was calling for him.

Snapping back into reality, Luciano quickly took a glance at his dogs. A slight smile was on his face, and so is a faint red on his cheeks. He picked the dog up, letting her to sit down on his laps. The other three dogs came in, the two of them—Alfonso, a Pomeranian and Lucio, a Volpino Italiano—jumped onto a desk where they can also watch the scene, meanwhile Meo—a Carolina—sat on Luciano's left shoulder. There was a silence between all of them, as they watched the sunset with joy.

No, not until a certain memory came in, flooding Luciano's head—making him utterly confused.

The Italian quickly shook his head. No no, not at such a beautiful time like this. Luca glanced at him, before she whines a bit—hinting that she was concerned about him. Luciano smiled, patting her head before he spoke softly, "I'm fine."

And so on, the living beings in that room kept on watching the orange sky. After the sun was completely set, Luciano decided to stood up after putting the dogs sitting on his laps and shoulder down to the floor. He thought it will be nice for a little "family" dinner, and it was the time to anyways. He guided the cheerful dogs to the kitchen. He can feel their joy—as if it was radiating to him.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	26. Simple - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Twenty Sixth Day  
Theme: Simple**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 229 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

Her lips curved into a pout, as Viola groaned childishly at her brother. "C'moooon, Luci! Why can't you just be _simple_ with no formality?" She crossed her arms, as she scanned the way her "brother" wore his clothes. A tuxedo, black trousers, and a fedora. How formal is that? There's only one answer—_very_. "It's a holy fucking mother of GODLY _garden_ party!" Her high-pitched yelling voice made Luciano instantly had to cover his ears.

"It's my own decision, Viola." The Italian man snorted. He crossed his arms, following the other's actions. He looked away after fixing his fedora, trying to hide his face as much as possible. "I have quite a mission to do in this so-called party. It's not like I want to attend this party." He quickly checked his pockets, making sure he had the right supply of gun and knives. He smiled slyly after that, followed by a sigh of the woman.

"Don't tell me you gonna fuckin' kill someone now." Viola frowned. "Well, as long as you don't ruin the party, it's all fine to me. Don't be too formal, though! Be _simple_." She continued. The man answered her with a shaking head, bringing dissatisfaction to the woman's heart. A small, soft "heh" can be heard afterwards, before Luciano fixed his tie and walked to the exit door.

_"Now then, shall we go, sorellina?"_

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


	27. Prepared - None

_Hello hello! Vierra Lucivia here, serving you with my first English fanfiction I uploaded! This was for a drabble challenge, and each chapters will have different genres and pairings. If you do not like some of these pairings or genres, you can always click the back button-or not reading it and proceed to another chapter._

**Day: Twenty Seventh Day  
Theme: Prepared**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Words Count (Story-only): 287 words**

**_Presented to you, by Vierra Lucivia_**

The Italian kid could feel a smirk on his face as he grabbed the knife in his hands tightly. His eyes were looked… lifeless, as if it wasn't the usual him. Those different-coloured eyes of his stared deadly at a cat in front of him. Thissurely made the animal terrified, of course. But it has no way to run to, as it was pinned into a wall. Luciano held the knife up, before he, in an instant, held it down, striking the animal. A growl managed to escape from the cat first, before it saw a way to escape from the kid's grasp. It ran off into somewhere, leaving Luciano with a dissatisfied look and a pout on his face, replacing the previous smirk. He sat down on the ground, staring at where the animal ran off to.

Luciano groaned a little. He moved a bit here and there, trying to find a relaxing position to stay for hours. After he had managed to found one, he was about to close his eyes, deciding to take a nap, before he could his ears being pulled. The Italian let out a loud "ouch", before he glared at the person who pulled his ears. There stood a woman in front of him. She looks unamused—it could be seen from her furrowing eyebrows. This made Luciano's face turned into a horrified face. He wasn't able to yell nor to run away, all he could do is just to sit there in horror. "We're going home, boy, after you were planning to harm that cat." It was the only thing the woman said, before she lead Luciano to their home angrily.

He certainly wasn't prepared for trouble, that's for sure.

_._

_Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticsm are welcomed! However, if you can, __**please**__ no flame! My body is not ready-  
Also, excuse my crappy English, please-_


End file.
